


Keeping Up with the Kardashians - Starve the Kardashians

by DemonDaddy



Series: Starvation Fiction [4]
Category: Keeping Up With The Kardashians
Genre: Food Fetish, Gen, Hungry, Starvation, hunger, hunger fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1736492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDaddy/pseuds/DemonDaddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim comes home to see her father has already knocked out her mother and two sisters. She's next!<br/>When the four women wake up, they are trapped in one of the rooms and the soon realize they have no food and they are terribly hungry.<br/>Their hunger leads to some outrageous behavior!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Up with the Kardashians - Starve the Kardashians

**Author's Note:**

> I have NEVER seen "Keeping up with the Kardashians", nor do I ever want to. I have no idea how "in-character" these people are, nor do I care in this particular fic. It was a fun commission project that I just happened to get asked to do.
> 
> I hope you might choose to check this one out just to get some amusement.

“Daddy! You can’t do this to me!” Kim Kardashian pleaded with her father, but the man wouldn’t hear it. He just shook his head slowly from side to side. Kim pooched out her bottom lip, but he just kept telling her no with his motions.

“Sorry, baby. But you made me do this.” Robert knitted his eyebrows together and reached forward, his hand cupping his daughter’s mouth. 

Kim had come home to find her mother and two closest sisters KO’d in her living room with a very upset figure standing over them with a bottle of coliform in one hand and a wet rag in the other. She’d known what was to come before he even turned around. He was mad at her, but she didn’t know why. When she meant to ask him about it, it was too late. He was on her like ugly on a white-trash bitch. Then, everything went black.

When Kim woke up, her mother, Kris, and her two sisters, Kourtney—the older one—and Khloe—the younger one—were already up. They were arguing about something stupid that was just making Kim’s head hurt. That wasn’t the only thing that hurt.

“Ugh! My stomach. Man, I’m starving!” Kim sat up. Her stomach growled. The noise wasn’t so unfamiliar, but she had this undeniable feeling that it had been more than just a couple hours since she had last had a bit to eat. Her long, well-manicured hand reached up and gave her stomach a soft stroke. “Jesus, I’m starving. It feels like I haven’t eaten anything for days.”

“Oh-!” Khloe spoke up. “Look who’s finally awake!”

“What is going on?” Kim asked the others. 

“Bull shit!” Kris said. “And a ton of it.”

“Calm down, mama.” Kourtney tried to assist in calming their mother, but the woman was just too stressed.

“Don’t tell me to calm down!” Her stomach rumbled and she rubbed it out with both palms. “We’ve been in this god-forsaken room for hours and that son-of-a-“

“Mama!” Khloe chided. 

Kourtney rubbed her tummy and whined at the back of her throat as her stomach moaned and squelched. "I'm so hungry! I can't believe that jerk would do this to us!"

Khloe rolled her eyes, "I totally believe him. He was just waiting to snap. This is so unfair!" She caressed her center and stamped her heel against the ground. Her belly burbled loudly. She patted it to silence it.

“What got into him? My god! He can’t just do this!” Kim felt her center shake and she cooed down at it, placing a hand on the flesh just above her navel. She began patting that place there. “Damn. I’m so empty. It feels like my insides are raving a rave or something.”

“Yeah! Well my insides feel like I lost all my lunch after partying too hard. Only, there wasn’t a party and I don’t remember ever getting lunch!” Kourtney was less than happy about her current situation, and it pissed her off even more that her father had been the one to put her there. Her belly rumbled and she stroked it. “Why would he do this to us?”

“I’m sorry, babies. I think Khloe might be right. I think he finally lost it.” Kris felt the pain of her own stomach tucking in on itself as it searched for anything to digest. She winced and rubbed the grumpy organs and they growled, unable to find anything but their own walls to sate them. “Damn though. I hadn’t ever thought this would be how he did it though.”

"I don't deserve this treatment!" Kim screeched as her belly shook and trembled as she rolled her hands in circles over it. They had likely already gone one whole day without food and her tummy was already insanely loud. "I need to eat something to keep my perfect figure."

The other two sisters looked at Kim and scoffed. 

“Really?” Khloe barked. “You’re gonna worry about your figure at a time like this?”

“Of course!” Kim protested. “I actually have a figure to worry about!”

“Girls!” Kris moaned alongside her gut. “That’s enough out of the both of ya! That’s no way to behave. You’re sisters.” 

Kourtney’s stomach roared and she blushed. It was embarrassing. She didn’t want Kim to start trash talking her figure too, but she just couldn’t help it. She had to say something. “Does anyone else feel like they haven’t eaten in days?” Her hands rubbed her stomach as she spoke. “I mean, I am, like, really, really hungry. I feel totally empty.”

The other three women looked to one another and then down at their respective bellies. Each of them had the same thought. 

“I feel like I haven’t eaten at all. But I had breakfast before I came over to your house, mama.” Khloe caressed her rumbling tummy as she spoke. It was all she could do to ease the noise it was making.

“Yeah, me to.” Kim thought for a moment. “I had one of my energy and protein shakes before my work out this morning. Usually I don’t get hungry again until late lunch.” She flinched as her insides twisted and fussed audibly. She shuddered and rubbed the vocal zone more forcefully. “But I feel like I haven’t eaten for at least a day. I mean,” she said, lifting up her shirt. “Look at this! My stomach is dipping in and my ribs are- oh! Actually, hmm, that doesn’t look that bad.”

Kourtney growled in frustration, her stomach growled back. She stroked it absently and looked around the room. “I’m so damn hungry, but he locked us in the third study. There isn’t anything to eat or drink in here! This is ridiculous! My insides are so tight!”

“Well now,” Kris said, patting her own noisey stomach. “That isn’t entirely true.”

The other girls looked at their mother, who moved over and pulled open a section of a bookcase that was fake. Behind it, there was some liquor in fancy bottles.

“I’ll take it!” Kourtney rushed over, grabbed a glass, and started to pour herself some golden-brown beverage. 

Soon, everyone had taken her lead. They drank and drank, hoping to just forget about their suffering, but the alcohol didn’t settle well on their empty stomachs and they became drunk quickly. 

“Son of a bitch,” Kim sassed. “Who the hell does he think he is? He can’t keep us in here!” Her stomach roared loudly and urged her to sit back down. She whimpered and flopped back into one of the chairs and rubbed her tummy. “Starving us,” she said. “He’s starving us! I can already feel my stomach eating my other things.”

“Don’t be stupid, stupid.” Khleo rubbed her grumbling tummy with one hand and raised the other to shake it at her older sisters. “You’re stomach will have to eat your fat before it eats your other organs and stuff. I mean, hell!” She laughed. “You’ve got enough on that big ass of yours!” Khleo laughed harder and harder, but then her tummy started to gurgle. A moment later, it was pitching a painful fit. The youngest sister tried desperately to massage the hunger out of her irritated organs, but the sensation just didn’t seem to want to pass. “Ooough-“ she moaned. “I need something to eat. I’m so empty, I think I’m gonna heave.” 

“If you’re empty, then you won’t get anything out of it so don’t be disgusting. If you puke on this floor, I’m going to beat your ass.” Kris decided then that it would be a good idea to take the liquor from her girls. Clearly, the couldn’t handle it.

“No, no, no, no, no! Don’t take it!” Kourtney reached out for her glass. “I have to have something in there! It hurts so much. I gotta fill the void or else!” The oldest sister curled in on herself after being denied her drink. She rocked a little and rubbed her stomach. She felt so sick. “I’m so empty! There’s nothing in here! Ugh! I can feel it moving. It burns!”

Kim looked at her two siblings and felt kind of bad. They looked like shit. They were all sweaty and they had rings under their eyes. She could sympathize, but she prayed she didn’t look as raggedy as they did. 

“That’s it!” Kris shouted. “No more of this!” 

The other girls watched as their sassy mother wandered over and began beating on the door.

“Robert! Robert! You hear me, Robert! Let us out of here you bastard!” 

The sound of Kris’s assault completely upset her daughter’s stomachs. 

Khleo wrapped her arms around her midsection and whined. The liquid in her tummy was burning each wall as it sloshed around carelessly. Her body quaked as the organ made a terrible bellow. “Oh god! My stomach is so empty. Just a painful void. I think its turning into a black hole!” She tried to sooth the beast with calming circular pets. 

“It hurts! I’m so hungry. There’s nothing in me anymore. How can nothing hurt this bad?” Kourtney moaned. Her stomach reverberated behind her ribs and she felt herself lurch forward. “It hurts so much! I need something to eat! Now!” Her hands gripped at the sensitive flesh of her angry center. She started shaking. “I’ve gotta eat. Anything.”

“Robert!” Kris continued her tangent. She was still beating on the door. By this point, the motion was so powerful that the skin of her arm jiggled and swayed a little with every strike. Her insides felt the recoil too. 

“This is just too much,” Kim complained. She was standing now, well, leaning against the desk. “How can he expect us to live if we don’t get anything to eat?”

Khloe looked at her sister with wide eyes. 

“You don’t think he actually wants ta kill us, do you!?” The youngest Kardashian girl felt bile and alcohol rise up in the back of her mouth. She swallowed it down with a gulp and shivered. Her stomach rolled around in its cage and she stroked her tummy, trying to ease the violence of its aggressive noise and movement. “Oh god! I’m so hungry already. He really does mean to kill us, doesn’t he!? What did we do!? Why would he want us to starve to death!?”

Kim walked over and slapped Khleo across the face. 

“Calm your bitch-ass down!” Kim shouted. “We’re not going to die! I ain’t gonna let us!”

Kourtney looked up from her fetal position in one of the office chairs and watched Kim move over to where Kris was sitting. Kim started to join their mother in taunting their father; of whom they had no way of knowing was downstairs and not listening at all. 

“What if we really do starve?” Kourtney offered her concerns to the room. Her stomach clinched and she felt her tummy shiver under her hand. She stroked the organs through her shirt and skin and silently pleaded with them to be quiet. “I’m so hungry. Everything hurts now. I don’t think there is even a shed of food in me. I feel so sick. I’m so hungry.”

“Dad! Open the door! Now! Robert!”

“Robert! Open the damn god door!”

The two women went at the door until they were both exhausted. Then, the moved over and plopped down on the reading couch and let out a frustrated and exhausted sigh. They were both tired and all their efforts had only served to make them hungrier. 

“This isn’t fair,” Kim whined. She winced as her stomach chided her for moving around so much when she had no intention of feeding it. She felt tears welling up behind her eyes and she reached for a Kleenex. She dabbed her eyes, hoping her mascara wouldn’t run. The last thing she needed on top of everything else was to look like a moronic raccoon. “I can’t think about anything but my stomach. It hurts and I’m hungry and this just isn’t right. No one should have to suffer hunger like this. I’m so hungry.”

“If I make it out of here alive, I’m going to donate fifty thousand dollars to helping hungry children and women.” Kourtney nodded to herself as though agreeing with her own words. Then, she started to shake her head. “I never realized just how much those poor kinds were suffering. Hunger is not something to take lightly!” Kourtney felt her stomach contract inside her chest. She sat up and stretched out her abdomen, hoping it would help ease the hunger pains. 

“I’m gonna make a movement to feed the hungry and homeless! Not just on Christmas or something. Like, all year round!” Khloe held her hands together as though she were praying and promising God these things. “I swear I’ll never pass a hungry person on the street without helping again! I just want to eat something soon!” 

That’s when Khloe’s stomach decided to act up. It boomed noisily in her chest and she whined. Her hands started stroking the surface of her tummy in opposite directions as she tried to hush the thing. “I’m so hungry! So empty! Jesus, this is so inhumane!”

“I’m going to loose my figure,” Kim complained again. “I can’t loose my beautiful figure. Too skinny goes against my whole campaign! I’m beautiful and proud of my body.” Kim’s growling stomach reminded her to keep stroking her center. She obeyed. “I’m so empty though that I’m gonna be skin and bone and no one will want to look at my beautiful body.”

"You're figure? What about mine? I don't want to starve down to a stick!" Kourtney gasped. She rubbed her belly lovingly as it grumbled again.

"I don't think losing a few pounds would kill you," Khloe muttered vindictively. Her stomach punished her for being rude by quaking and groaning louder than before. She rubbed her fingers into the tense flesh of her tummy and worried about how tight she would be later. “God, the emptiness hu----rts!”

"I'll kill you," Kourtney warned, but the threat was almost as hollow as her stomach. Her insides let out a deep burbling roar and she sighed and patted it, hoping to quiet it the slightest bit.

“You’re all beautiful, girls.” Kris was sick and tired of listening to her daughters whine about their young, tight bodies. She was sick of listening to her groaning guts too, but those she couldn’t control. “Hush now,” She told her stomach. It growled in response. She glared at her belly and rubbed it the way one might a fussy house cat. “That’s enough. I know your empty, but shut up.”

All four women felt terrible. The alcohol hadn’t made them happier. It only made their insides throb with more of a burning force than before. It was terrible. They’re stomachs wouldn’t stop complaining to one another no matter how many times the women stroked their trembling abdomens. 

Khloe and Kourtney eventually passed out in their chairs. Kris and Kim talked about what the hell was wrong with Kris’s ex. Despite all the issues, it just didn’t make sense that the man would just fly of his rocker like that. Both women felt helplessly lost in the situation. Eventually, they too drifted to sleep. 

Some time later, Kim was awoken by the sound moving furniture and a lot of talking. She blinked a few times and sat up. She was so relieved that she didn’t feel hungry. For an instant, she thought it had all just been a bad dream. Then, her organs woke up too and she was in three times as much pain as she had been in before.

“Ough!” she moaned. “It hurts! Oh god! It really hurts! My stomach! I’m still so empty.” Her hands reached down and stroked the viciously rumbling organs. 

“Three!”

CRASH!

Kim looked over in horror to see that her two younger sisters had picked up one of the chairs and had just launched it out the office window. 

“Are you bitches crazy!? What are you doing?” Kim was in shock.

“We’re getting out of here!” Kourtney said that so confidently, but after a near-death experience proved that escaping from a two and a half story window was a bad idea, they all quickly gave up on the idea.

The four Kardashians lumbered around angsting for the next several hours. Bright morning light became late afternoon and everyone was regretting breaking the window because all the air conditioning was being pulled right out the damn thing and was being replaced with hot summer air.

"It is so hot. Ugh! And my stomach is so noisy! It's driving me insane," Kim griped. She ran her long fingers over her abdomen as it gurgled. She could feel it shivering beneath her touch and it disgusted and upset her. "This sucks! Starving is for poor people!"

"I'm so hungry I would eat anything. Like, ten thousand cheeseburgers," Khloe whined as she massaged her sunken gut. It roared and squealed as acid pushed through the empty hollows of her organs. “My empty guts are trying to murder one another. Like, alien gross kind of murder too.”

"Ew," Kourtney commented. "Just because you're hungry doesn't mean you have to be a slob." She stroked her trembling center and mumbled, "Does sound tasty though. Anything would be better than feeling this endless pit get bigger."

"Would you girls quit bitching? I'm starving! I only had a power bar for breakfast and that was over a day ago," Kris huffed. Her belly garbled and she stroked it with her manicured fingers and shook her head. "Damn noisy guts."

"My stomach is way louder! I think they can hear it all the way down in the Valley," Khloe shrieked, and then regretted it and patted her moaning belly. It grumbled every time she shifted or made too much noise. “My stomach is so empty I could use it like a soundstage or something.”

"I feel like my stomach is collapsing. Can a stomach implode?" Kim simpered. Her belly was visibly shaking with each powerful quake of her stomach. She ran her hands in circles over it, but it didn't ease the motions or the ache.

"I don't know. I'm too hungry to think. I'm so empty inside it's like an abandoned dance club. Wet, gross, and barren," Kourtney complained. Her hands worked idly over her tummy as it moaned and she groaned.

"I'm so empty my belly feels like Kim's coin purse on Saturday," Khloe said. Her fingers circled her belly button beneath her shirt and deep grumbles rippled from within her.

"Hollow of substance and swishing with Bacardi vomit?" Kourtney joked. The laugh that followed made her clutch her abdomen in pain. Her inside rumbled with despair.

"Yeah," Khloe said weakly as she rubbed her own tender center.

"Screw you bitches," Kim said, but there was a slight smile on her lips. It was nice to have even an instant where she didn't have to think about the burbling in her core. Yet, as soon as it was gone, it was back again as her tummy shook and moaned and she had to pat it with both hands just to quell the unending roar.

The four women whined and whimpered in pain. They were all completely miserable.

“Ugh! I’m sweating like a pig!” Kim barked. Just what I need.” She whipped the sweat off her brow and felt as though she could break out in tears any moment.

"I wish I had something to eat," Khloe moped as she traced the curve of her sinking tummy. “Even sweaty pigs get fed by their gross farmers.” Her stomach roared. “I’d even try that.”

The other three looked at Khloe in disgust. 

“You want to eat pig slop!?” Kourtney felt her stomach tighten and she thought she might loose all the bile inside of herself. Luckily, she caught it and swallowed it back down.

Kim rolled her hands methodically back and forth over her belly. She wanted to change the subject. "I'm going to eat through whatever is in the fridge when I get out of here. I need something to fill me up. I don't care what it is. I just need something to fill this hole.”

“There’s left over vegetarian meatloaf in the fridge,” Kris confessed. She’d been thinking about it for hours by that point, but she hadn’t wanted to torture her girls with the thought of it. Her own stomach roared and she sighed and continued caressing it. “If only we could get to it. Then none of us would be belly aching or empty and hungry.”

The other three females moaned loudly. There was no use in thinking about food they couldn’t get to. The thought of home cooked vegetarian meatloaf was exciting though.

"If I don't get something to eat soon, I'm going to go crazy." Kourtney closed her eyes and whimpered as another hunger pang struck her and made he tummy flip and gurgle. She rubbed the space bellow her ribs to calm the ache, but it didn't really help. 

Kris patted her stomach with both hands and tried to focus her energy on the horrible things she was going to do to Robert when she escaped, but her mind kept coming back to the rumbling inside of her and the need lurking just below her massaging fingers. "The noise in my stomach is what's driving me crazy. I can't handle the sounds anymore. First I'm going to pull out my hair and then I'm going to eat it just so my guts will quiet down!"

Kim looked down at her own long hair that was falling over her shoulders and entertained the notion for a moment. "Do you think that would help?" Her stomach growled at the prospect and she caressed it with consideration. “If I could forget this terrible empty feeling, I’d do it.” She looked at her mother again with large questioning eyes. “Do you think that would work?”

Kris shrugged. The motion stirred her insides and she felt them grumpily growl. She remembered to keep stroking her now concaving belly and sighed. “Why don’t you give it a try and let me know.” Her organs roared at the suggestion. “Gotta be better than listening to your empty stomach just go on and on forever, right?” 

Kim decided to give it a go. She didn’t want to go bald, but she did grab a single strand of hair and pulled. The ping of the freed hair stung like a bitch, but it didn’t help her insides. Instead, the nausea she had been suffering grew. Now, she was holding her sides and rocking back and forth. One hand started to stroke her center while the other came up to her face. 

“That just made it worse,” she whined. She swallowed the lump in her throat thickly and smiled weakly. “Why don’t you give it a go though. Maybe it will help you empty guts?”

“Uh-uhh. No way,” Kris said, shaking her head. “I got enough problems with my vacant insides. I don’t need to try something stupid like that to make it worse.” She continued to pet her grumbling midsection.

“You’re the one who told me to do it!” Kim cried.

Another long moment of silence passed between everyone. That is, if you call a chorus of grumpy and empty stomachs quiet.

"I am dying here," Khloe complained. "I need something to eat, like, now!" Her belly belched its agreement and she patted it. “I can feel my own ribs! Even the little ones. And my stomach is shriveling up in there with nothing in it. I can feel it!”

"I can feel my insides twisting. They are trying to kill me. I know it! They are demanding low fat yogurt or they will destroy me." Kim whined with her voice pitched as high as she could manage without breaking the sound barrier. She moved her hands over her dipping stomach and pouted. Her belly gurgled below her touch and she contemplated punching herself in the gut for a moment before she thought better of it. “So-empty!

Kris's belly was burning and she could feel each shift of her stomach as it squeezed itself in search of a scrap of food. "I hate everything," she moaned. Her tummy mimicked the sound and she caressed it softly. "I'm hungrier than I was when I was pregnant! I could eat a house. Or a bastard ex-husband. Whichever."

The girls nodded in agreement. It almost seemed rational to consider eating their birth-father. After all, he’d been the one to trap them all there.

"I'm so hungry," Kourtney said before she licked her dry lips and imagined she could still taste the long-forgotten remnants of her strawberry lip-gloss. Her belly shivered and growled and she petted it mindlessly as she assaulted her lips for a flavor that simply wasn't there.

"I need something inside my empty stomach or I'm going to pass out," Khloe said sadly. She whimpered as her belly burbled and keened for food. She stroked it to make it settle, but it didn't do any good anymore to tame the savage beast inside her.

"I will never take food for granted again," Kim swore and rubbed her belly with concern. "I just want something to put inside my empty stomach and I will never complain about dinner again. Even if I have to eat with foreigners or anything dumb like that." She prayed to no one in particular as she ran circles over the roaring organs inside of her.

“I’d eat greasy fast food! Or cheap Mexican food! Or even just a bucket of candy!” Kourtney felt like she was loosing her grip on reality. “Yeah! I’d eat anything. I just want this pain in my empty gut to go away! It’s so unbearable!”

All four women whined and whimpered and cried about their empty and sore insides. Their organs howled and roared and fussed. All four Kardashians were exhausted and they felt so hungry. They each talked about all the unsuitable things they’d be willing to eat, if only there were something around.

“I need something to eat. Now! I can’t take it! I mean it! I’m going to kill myself if I don’t get something to eat!” Kim’s dramatics earned her the glance of her family members. “Oh yeah! I’ll do it to.” She stormed over the office door and screamed. “Do you hear me old man!? I’m going to kill myself if you don’t let us out! I’ll just jump out the window! Everyone will know what you’ve done, you son-of-a-bitch!” Her stomach roared along side her and she patted it, almost praising it for being just as loud as she was. “You hear me, Robert!? You’re going to be a murderer!”

Khloe looked at her eldest sister with concern. “Is she serious?”

Kourntey shrugged and turned her attention back to Kim. “Maybe.”

Kim walked over to the window and looked down. The drop didn’t seem so far. She was sure the drop from her mouth to the bottom of her empty stomach was way bigger. Her tummy groaned and she swallowed thickly while rubbing it out. “Mother fucker. We’ll see if he thinks this is funny. Leaving us here. Bastard. Empty stomach. Hurts. Ass hole.” Kim mumbled as she tried to get up the lady balls to jump. She thought, maybe, she might even land mostly safely. Then, she could raid the kitchen and save the day. She’d been on all the magazine covers and get a hero’s medal for her bravery. That sounded pretty good. Mostly, eating sounded good. Eating sounded very, very good!

The others looked at one another and then back at Kim.

“She’s lost it.” Khloe laughed, bewildered.

“Can you blame her?” Kourtney asked.

“Not really,” Khloe responded. She was watching intently while stroking her loud middle. “I was thinking about it myself.”

“Now, Kim. Don’t go doing anything stupid,” Kris chided. She grumbled and her tummy moaned. She growled at it and it growled back. She gave up the fight for another moment and gave her midsection a series of soft pats. “We’re all hungry. Hell, none of us have anything in our stomachs. But that’s not a reason to go and threated something as dumb as jumping out the window.”

“Ugh! Don’t remind me how hungry I am!” Khloe whined. “Hell! Just let her jump. Maybe it will take my mind off these stupid sound and the void in my gut.” She stroked her noisy tummy and leaned back in her chair. There was no way Kim would actually try something as stupid as jumping out of a window from that high up. Khloe knew her sister was far to vain to let herself go out like that. 

What would her fans think?

“She won’t really do it. She loves herself too much.” Kourtney felt like being a bitch. Just a little. The pain in her stomach was making her very irritable and listening to Kim, the one Kardashian who managed to keep her waist line the smallest wouldn’t get shit sympathy from her older sister. “Besides, you’d think she’d be used to the feeling of starving herself.”

Kourtney and Khloe cackled like little hyenas. They stopped when their stomachs forced their attention again. They each started to rub out their wounded organs through tight and tired muscle and belly fat.

“Screw you, bitches!” Kim shouted. She had been having second thoughts, but hunger had left her sensitive and a bit delirious. She decided to do it! She’d jump! Her stomach roared, telling her of how needy it was. She stroked it tenderly with one hand. Long fingers traced her upset belly as she whined. “Don’t worry. We won’t have to suffer this cruel world any longer. I won’t have to feel your stupid empty howls any more and you won’t have to be so damn hungry.”

With that, the middle sister hoisted herself up onto the edge of the window. Her stomach growled even louder, as if anxious or excited about the promised jump. She pet her belly and tried not to loose her balance. “I’m so hungry. Anything has to be better than this emptiness.” 

Kim was ready to leap forward, but instead, she lost her footing and fell backwards, hitting the ground. 

“Oww! What the hell?” Kim looked up and saw that her mother had pulled her backwards. She could hear her mother’s stomach growling, even over her own.

“What in God’s name do you think you are doing? You can't just do something like that, you fool! You want to die?” Kris was pissed. It took nine painful months to make her daughter, and too many years to raise her. Yet, Kim was just gonna leave her mother alone in a room to starve along with her sisters? Oh, hell no! Kris wouldn’t stand for that. As she raged, her hand worked over her stomach, which was groaning at almost a constant rate now. “I am too hungry to be putting up with you shit, girl. Don’t make me knock you out!” Her stomach rumbled in agreement. She patted at back into a softer series of grunts. “I swear, if my stomach wasn’t so empty it was eating itself, I would-“

“I don’t want to be in here anymore!” Kim cried. Tears welled up in her eyes. “My stomach won’t shut up.” Her belly growled in reply. “It hurts and I feel so sick like I’m going to die!” She stroked her aching core. “Why should I have to starve to death with a ugly, sunken, empty stomach? It isn’t fair!”

A hot gust of sticky air blew in from the broken window. 

“I’m not staying here!”

There was a struggle. Kim tried to get up so she could throw herself out the window. She was too beautiful to die hideous! Kris took measures to ensure her daughter couldn’t make too drastic of a move.

BAM!

Kourtney crawled forward as Kim hit the floor. "Damn, Mom. You knocked her out."

Khloe petted her grumbling tummy and peeked down at her sister. "I’m hungry too, but damn. All that seemed a bit over-dramatic.” Her tummy growled and she sighed. Stroking it was a ritual now. “She went crazy, but she isn't dead, right?"

"Don't be stupid," Kris said grumpily. She stroked her own roaring tummy and moaned. She too looked down at Kim. "I can't believe her. Acting like the only one who is hungry. My stomach is just as empty as hers, and it needs a whole lot more to make it happy."

Kourtney checked Kim's pulse in the way she saw on television, but she didn't really know what she was doing. So, she pulled her hand away and pursed out her lips. "I think she's okay." Her belly groaned and Kourtney stroked it tiredly for a moment before an obscure thought struck her. "Then again, she might be dead. You did hit her pretty hard," she said slowly.

"What are you talking about?" Kris asked angrily, the rage made her upset stomach bubble more and she patted it to hush it. “Don’t say stupid things. I can’t handle that. My stomach is so empty. I can’t think straight as it is.”

Kourtney licked her lips slowly, rubbed her rumbling tummy, and nodded her head as if slowly discovering something. Like that time should learned how to math. "Yeah. I think she's dead. Yes. She's totally dead. And as her family, I think she would have wanted us to have her body in this dire situation."

Khloe's eyes widened. Her belly gurgled at the prospect. "Are you talking about...eating her?" The youngest Kardashian rubbed her stomach and listened as it roared, excited by the mere suggestion of eating something at all. Her need was so great and her belly, so empty!

Kourtney nodded, a hungry lust in her eyes. She caressed her shaking and grumbling belly in slow circles. "I think it's for the best. She wouldn't want us to starve." Her hand roamed over her trembling center and her body moved forward slowly as if to bite into Kim as she lay there.

"That's messed up!” The youngest sister gasped. Then her stomach growled loudly and demanding under her soft fingertips. “Do you think it's even healthy?" Khloe said skeptically as she looked down at her unconscious sister. Her tummy growled at the possibility of food, but she rubbed it the usual way, telling it without words that she wasn't sure about this food source yet. “I mean, I’m really hungry. My tummy is so empty. But…”

"I'm too hungry! I don't care if it's healthy!" Kourtney shouted. Her belly lurched in protest and she soothed it with her palms. “At least Kim would have done one truly good thing for this family! Come on Khloe! Don’t you want your belly to feel full again?”

"I'm so empty, I'd consider it," Kris confessed. "She came from my stomach, no reason she shouldn't go back in." She patted her tummy as she considered the idea. Her stomach grumbled, wanting her to decide quickly in its favor.

"Mom!" Khloe gasped, but in honesty, she was debating with herself whether it was the right thing to do or not as she caressed her sensitive center. "She would be really filling, but I can't say I think it's right. Do we even know if she's dead? I think we're just going crazy from the black holes or something. Our bellies are whispering to us and making us insane. If we eat Kim, who will be next?" She and her poor burbling belly instantly regretted the question as the other two women eyed her with intention.

"Look at all that thigh meat!" Kourtney exclaimed as she lapped at her lips and rubbed her rumbling tummy in anticipation. " She’s dead. Were empty. How can we not eat her? That's the question!"

Kris frowned and stroked her groaning center thoughtfully. "I'm just as eager as you to fill up my empty stomach, but how would we even go about eating her? Once we cut past all the fatty chunks she'll get blood everywhere."

Both of the Kris’s daughters cowered at that prospect. 

Khloe’s empty stomach howled. She stroked it and told it to be patient. There was no guarantee that dinner was on the way. “I am really, really, really, really hungry.”

Kourtney felt her organs flip-flop inside of her abdomen. She felt like everything was starting to shrink into tiny, little, shriveled up, little, prune organs. Her tummy whined and moaned and so did she. Stroking her midsection, she mumbled, “I’m so empty. There’s nothing left.”

Kris was going through the same thing. Her stomach grumbled and she rubbed it. Cannibalism was unethical, but it seemed to be the only option to fill their sad, empty, and noisy stomachs.

Then Kourtney came up with a resolution. "We'll just take the stuff off the top. It'll be fine. Look, I don't care how we do it! I need something to quiet my noisy stomach or I'm going to lose my mind." She petted her belly as it quivered and moaned. “Unless you want me to go all crazy on all yer asses.”

"Too late," Khloe mouthed silently and rubbed her thin hands over her dipped in belly. The organs inside of her shifted and squealed.

"We have to think about these things," Kris growled alongside her stomach. She stroked her abdomen as it burned and burbled. "I want to just dig in, but it might be gross."

"It certainly isn't kosher," Khloe said with a crinkled up nose. Her belly didn't care and roared in hunger. She patted it absently.

"We aren't Jewish," Kourtney snapped. Her tummy lashed out aggressively and she moaned as she clutched and stroked her core. "Ugh, I can't stand this!" She lunged forward then and dug her blunt teeth into the skin of Kim's arm. 

Kim jolted awake instantly and screamed, "Ow!" She yanked her arm out of Kourtney's mouth, dragging saliva out of the girl's mouth as she did so. "That hurts, bitch!"

"I still think we should eat her," Kris said as she stroked her waffling stomach.

"Damn it," Kourtney cursed and rubbed her center with one hand. She used the free hand to rub her temple. "I was really eager to eat too." Her stomach growled in agreement. “You couldn’t just let me put something into my empty gut, could you, Kim?”

Kim looked around at her family members. "What's going on?" Her arm stung and her stomach still ached from the absence of food. Her tummy groaned and she caressed it as she remembered being punched in the face by her mother. “Hey!”

"We were going to eat you," Kris admitted without a hint of shame. She patted her stomach when it belched expectantly. "You know, to fill the gaping voids that our stomachs have become.”

"What?" Kim's stomach groaned out at her cry and her hands flew to her belly to rub it out. "You guys suck!"

"If it makes you feel better, I totally wasn't gonna do it," Khloe said. She stroked her belly innocently as it moaned. “I mean, I thought about it. I’m so empty that even road kill sounds like a choice. But I would never eat my own sister! Not even to fill this gaping abyss in me.”

"Traitor," Kourtney whispered as she sadly massaged her abdomen. It rankled and moaned out again, but it wasn't getting food any time soon. 

Kim glared at her sister and caressed her own belly hungrily. "I'm starving too, you know. I think we should eat Kourtney instead, since she thinks cannibalism is totally in now. Then we can all enjoy some peace of mind.”

Khloe shook her head. "You girls are crazy. But if I had to pick, I'd go for Kourtney too." She petted her belly thoughtfully as it gurgled.

"What the hell, Khloe?" Kourtney shot her vindictive sister a glare and guarded her fussy stomach with her arm defensively and she rubbed it with her other hand. "I'm hungry just like you! Don't act like I said something wrong! We thought Kim was dead! You were gonna use her to fill your fat gut too!"

"I don't care who we eat. I just want something to fill my stomach and you three are equally irritating so let me know what you decide," Kris said flippantly. Her belly whined and she stroked it passively. She was sweating profusely now and she felt sticky and tired, hungry and disgusting. At this point, anything was an option.

All three girls turned to their mother and stared at her for a long moment. They seemed to be considering something almost telepathically. 

"You should sacrifice yourself to us. You're our mom. Show mercy and feed us!" Kim snapped. Her gut rumbled and she rubbed it gently in a gesture that requested it to be patient a little longer. A new plan had been set into motion!

"Fuck that! You bitches mooched off me for years! Time to give back and fill my stomach for a change," Kris shot back. Her stomach quivered and growled obnoxiously loudly and she rubbed it angrily.

All the girls heaved sighs or groaned and the subject just dropped. They all knew they didn't have the stomachs for murder, no matter how empty those stomachs were.

"Well, I'm not going to sit here and starve," Kim said and crawled over to the desk in the room and began throwing open the drawers in the search for something to eat. She eventually found some paper and looked at it like a new diamond ring. She ripped a small piece off the page and stuffed it into her mouth. Her belly groaned in misery and she stroked it eagerly as she chomped on the paper and swallowed it dryly. "Don't worry, I'm going to eat and fill you up," she told her stomach. “No more Miss Empty Stomach over here!”

"Give me some!" Kourtney moved forward and tried to wrestle the paper from Kim's grip, but the other girl knocked her back onto her butt. "Ow!" Kourtney whined and rubbed her sore grumbling stomach. She looked around desperately and spotted the office chair. She hurried to it and began to tear into the leather material with her sharp nails. Like a wild animal, she began to drool slightly. “I’m tired of being empty!”

"What the hell are you two doing?" Kris asked tiredly as she sat on the floor and massaged her gurgling stomach. "I'm too hungry for this bullshit."

"It's leather, that's like jerky," Kourtney explained. She finally tore a piece free from the seat and began to chew on it excitedly. Her stomach roared and she caressed it and laughed. "Oh yeah, we're gonna be so full soon!"

Kris shook her head. "I gave birth to morons."

The eldest Kardashian stood on shaky legs and walked over to her secret stash and picked up a bottle of liquor. With no regard to common sense and despite the consequences of earlier, she began to drink. The alcohol burned the moment it touched her lips and she could feel it sliding and stinging down her empty track as it entered her stomach and made the sore organ clutch and moan in agony. She petted it, but didn't stop drinking. She’d take the entire bottle down and her stomach would just have to get over itself. If she died from alcohol poisoning, so be it, but she wouldn’t be sober enough to remember it.

Khloe just cowered into a corner and watched her family act insane. She rubbed her exhausted core and felt it shaking with hunger pangs again. "I'm may be starving, but at least I'm sort of stable," she muttered. Her stomach roared and she began to weep. Her hands moved over her outraged organs through her dress and flesh. She felt terribly ill, but she wouldn’t stoop to their level. She wasn’t that crazy. Not yet. She hadn’t given up on everything just yet. 

Khole moved over towards the door after her stomach made a particularly loud growl despite her attempts to calm it down by running both of her hands in large circles over the surface. Her stomach was unforgiving. She could hear its mock-voice in her head, begging her to act out like her family and eat something, anything. Quivering from hunger and exhaustion, the youngest Kardashian pet her tummy and cooed to it through her tears as she slunk over towards the door. 

When she reached the locked passageway, she leaned forward against it. Still stroking her tummy, she began to rap on the fine oak. 

Knock! Knock! Knock!

“Hello?” she cried weakly. “Daddy?” She sounded pathetic. She felt pathetic. Her stomach clinched up again and she winced from the pain. She knocked a little louder with one hand, using the other to rub out the knots in her groaning gut. 

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

“Daddy!” she screamed a little louder. “Please! I’m hungry! We’re all hungry! I’m starving! My belly is so empty! Please! Please, let me out! I’m so hungry! It hurts so much! I’ll eat anything! I’ll do anything!” Her pleas, she feared, were falling of deaf ears. Still, she tried. 

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! … KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

“Daddy!” Khloe smooshed her face against the door and cried louder. “Please! I’ll be a good girl! Just let me out!” She began clawing at the door. “My belly is so empty! I feel like I’m dying! I’m so hungry! Please, let me out!”

The other two younger women looked over at their sister finally.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! … KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

“DADDY!”

Khloe smacked her head against the door next, still rubbing her angry stomach.

SMACK! SMACK! … SMACK! … SMACK!

“So… hungry…” she sobbed.

Kim looked over at Kourtney. 

Kim’s stomach gave a very long, sad, and desperate moan. The paper the dehydrated woman had eaten had only served to make it hurt that much more. It didn’t feel any better at all. “I’m still so empty feeling.”

“Me too,” Kourtney admitted. The leather shred she’d been chewing on wasn’t really deteriorating like jerky would under her perfect teeth. Her belly rumbled and she gripped her midsection. Tears started to threaten her eyes too. “I’m so hungry, but this isn’t working. I’m still so hungry. So hungry.”

They both looked towards their mother who had foolishly downed half a bottle of Jack.

“Are we going to die?” Kourtney asked absently.

“I don’t want to starve to death. It is such an ugly way to go.”

SMACK! … SMACK!  
The two women moved from their places and moved over to their little sister. Kim put her hand in front of Khloe’s head to stop the girl from trying to bash her own brains in. Khloe instantly looked up at her sister with huge, water, and starving eyes. An additional pang joined the many painful feelings in Kim’s stomach.

“We’re gonna be all right,” Kim told her sisters. She stroked Khloe’s hair, then winced and placed her hand back on her own aching center. “We shouldn’t worry. I’m sure Kanye is worried sick about me and is on his way here right now.”

The other two girls gasped. 

“That’s right! We’re famous! And we have husbands! Someone has probably already noticed we’re missing!” Kourtney was awestruck by the fact she hadn’t really thought about that until now. Suddenly, being rescued seemed like a completely real possibility. Regardless of her optimism though, her stomach wouldn’t stay quiet. She had to stroke it roughly to get it to calm down. “I hope someone comes for us soon! My stomach is killing me!”

The three of them moved back to the sofa and watched their mother drink herself stupid and then pass out. They felt happy for her and hoped she could stay asleep until rescue came. 

The day turned into night and the three younger women joined their mother in slumber. They all absently stroked, petted, caressed, and rubbed their bellies in their sleep. Every so often, a grumble or growl would be so loud that it would start to jar one of the girls from their sleep. After some pets though, the female would drift back into unconsciousness. 

Khloe dreamed of all the food she could order at her favorite reasturants and about paying for a huge diner party for her mom and sisters. She locked Robert in a cage with a tiger and his screams of agony served as entertainment for the night. No more hungry tigers.

Kourtney dreamed about all the things she’d ordered Chef Ramsy, who—in the dream—was her savior and new husband. She devoured plate after plate of delicious things.

Kris didn’t dream about anything. She was passed out stupid drunk.

Kim dreamed about being hungry though. She dreamed about her agents and her supervisors waving a ton of delicious things in her face and everyone laughing at her, calling her fat, and telling her she couldn’t have any of it. It was terrible. 

The girls all made their own noises in their sleep, some happier and some less so. All of their stomachs still ached, but they were too tired to wake up. Eventually, the room turned cold as the late night crept in. 

Shivering from the cold, the three girls slowly woke up. 

“It is so cold. Why hasn’t anyone come for us yet?” Khloe whined and hugged herself. Her stomach rumbled and she stroked it. “S-s-so cold! And I’m still so hungry.”

“They’ll be here,” Kim told her sisters. “R-right, Kourt?”

Kourtney shook her head. “How should I know?” Her teeth were chattering, just adding to her discomfort. With a loud and powerful groan, her stomach demanded attention. She obliged it and placed her hand back onto her center. She rubbed the sore organs through her layers. “I’m still so freak’n empty! That leather didn’t do shit.”

All three girls moaned and complained. The noise reached the ears of someone else in the house. A moment later, the door unlocked with a loud CLICK! 

The women all gasped and had to shield their eyes when the door was opened. It was Robert! The messy-haired bastard had finally come off of his high. He’d known better than to try some foreign drug he had never heard about, but his dealer had been so persuasive. 

“What are you girls doing in here? Where’s you mother?” What am I doing here?”

The three Kardashian sisters looked at one another and then rushed forward to beat the daylights out of their birth father. In the end, he needed a hospital, but they had woken their mother up and had all rushed to the kitchen to eat.

**Author's Note:**

> No Kardashians were harmed in the making of this fic. <3
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
